


Clown Husbandry: French Mimes

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [5]
Category: Clown Husbandry
Genre: Clown husbandry - Freeform, French Mimes, research papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: A scientific paper written on French Mimes, by Caralee the Clown Wrangler.
Series: Caralee's Clown Husbandry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907380





	Clown Husbandry: French Mimes

French Mime ( _ colorem triste commune duorum _ ):

The French Mime evolved alongside the Greek Stiltwalker in Ancient Greek. It is believed that this is why mimes evolved to be quiet- an avoidance tactic against the predatory Stiltwalker.

The Mime was chased out of Greece along with the other clown species, as a result running to France and evolving further on the streets. This is where the French part of French Mime comes from.

The Mime is characterized with minimal markings in black and white, the lack of a typical red nose, striped clothes, and a quiet demeanor. When Mime’s lay eggs, their eggs are invisible for the first four weeks after laying, and the chucklets remain invisible for up to five weeks after hatching.

The Mime is typically docile, but can be aggravated easily, and can be violent if not properly trained. An ideal Mime’s diet will be made up of clear or translucent candies, typically hard candies such as toffees.

French Mimes are endangered, due to being hunted to near extinction in france, and as such the harvesting of Mime meat is strictly prohibited.


End file.
